


Bro With Luv

by meipongpenh8



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Slice of Life, brother with love, browithluv, comeout, neigbours, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meipongpenh8/pseuds/meipongpenh8
Summary: But unfortunately, when I grew older, P’Mew had to fly to Bangkok to study Engineering at Chulalongkorn University. Even though we still kept in contact with each other through Skype, we were no longer as close as we used to be. And from that time, I suddenly realized my special feeling for P’Mew. It was no longer admiration… it grew bigger and bigger, and became love, my first love.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Bro With Luv

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.
> 
> Please do not re-up without our permission! Thanks for your reading and hope you will enjoy it!

Honestly, P’Mew was among the most important people in my life. He was a friendly neighbor, who always spent time playing with me, at the age of 4, when my parents went for work. And his frequent visit made a fresh start for our everlasting friendship.

During my beautiful childhood, P’Mew and I were joined at the hip. Not only was he a close friend but P’Mew was also a considerate listener. Every time, even happiness or sadness, he was the one who I told first. I told everything happened in that day, and Pi just quietly listened to my stories, without any complaint.

But unfortunately, when I grew older, P’Mew had to fly to Bangkok to study Engineering at Chulalongkorn University. Even though we still kept in contact with each other through Skype, we were no longer as close as we used to be. And from that time, I suddenly realized my special feeling for P’Mew. It was no longer admiration… it grew bigger and bigger, and became love, my first love.

Of course I didn’t let him know anything about my secret feeling for him for fear that we could not even just be friends once he realized I was gay. I loved him, so I kept it in dark for 6 years because I didn’t want to lose him.

But sometimes it dawned on me that we went beyond our “friendship limits”. P’Mew always beside me when I needed him, always considerately took care of me and always hugged me when I felt lonely. And more importantly, 2 weeks ago, he willingly stopped his teaching at school to go home to look after me when I went down with fever. Unfortunately, we were just friends.

We started living together when I went to university. I was a Communication freshman, while P’Mew was an Engineering lecturer. He regarded our relationship as “bro with love”, perhaps because people misunderstood that we were a couple, but...

P’Mew was an alluring mature man. He was tall, had a well-proportioned body and a blonde hair, but for me, the most charming part of his body was his eyes, deep eyes, twinkle like stars. I wanted to say to him that his eyes were a priceless masterpiece, and I fell for his lovely look, but I could just tell that, “P’Mew, you have nice eyes!”

He was like a whisky, fiery but sweet, which could make us repeatedly drink. And it’s the same as me, unintentionally lost in his eyes, couldn’t find the exit. He was a confident, but not arrogant, man. And he was such a perfectionist that he always tried his best to pursue his dreams. And more importantly, he was delicate too. He always knew how to make me smile, and cheer me up after going through ups and downs.

It was 7 o’clock sharp, and it’s time he had come back home. Today I intended to ask him about “gay men”, and his answer was the key for my decision whether I should confess my feeling, for 23 years, or not. 

I heard P’Mew unlocking the door. He stepped into the living room, adoringly staring at me.

“Gulf, how’s it going on?,” asked him.

“Haiz… I’ve just finished my report, and it makes me tired to death!,” I complained with him.

“I know it, I also went through this hard period when I was a fourth-year student, and had to meet the deadlines, which seemed a nightmare to me. So I think a rest would do you better, and let me make the dinner!”, he softly patted on my back.

“Umm… P’Mew… Would you like to watch a movie with me before preparing the dinner? I decide to watch “Call Me By Your Name” khrub…”, I timidly asked.

“Oh, it’s a good idea! I wanted to see it but didn’t have time. Watching right now?”

“Khrub Pi, I’ve already put the CD into the cable, so now we just need to turn on the TV.”

“Woah!” 

We sat on the sofa, I put my head on his shoulder. The beautiful scenes in Italy slowly moved, but my mind ,at that time, was like a mess. My heart couldn’t stop beating “pung pung pung”, and I just realized that unlike other days, P’Mew sat quietly, appreciating the movie.

I couldn’t control myself when hearing Elio’s farewell phone to Oliver, and seeing him sitting next to the stove, quietly crying for his miserable pain in his heart. I started thinking about me, about him, and about us. What would happen when I had to… distance myself from him?

And before keeping myself away from those negative thoughts, I unintentionally cried, to his amazement. He was nervous whether I had some troubles or not, hugging me tightly. 

“Gulfie… I know everything is difficult for you, but you know what? After rain comes sunshine, so relax!”, he softly patted on my back, sweeping my tears falling down on my face.

“Oh… Gulfie… Please don’t cry.”, he tried to cheer me up.


End file.
